And darling a kiss
by AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: "Like what you see?" Danny whispered, his hand traveling down his chest, belly, reaching to the waistband of his jeans. George's mouth was watering. Oh fuck Danny… Fuck... He wants him, but he can't have him. Can he? D3T - JohnnyxDanny (Hollywood Undead Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

He felt his hands on his legs, pulling his sneakers.

"Dude watahell are you doing?" he mumbled. The other peeked at him.

"Undressing you dumbass… you're fucking wasted…"

He opened one eye and smiled. "back at you bud…"

"not as much as you…c´mon move…"

The room was quiet and dark. He felt so tired as he was trying to move.

"I don't feel my feet…" he looked up "are you ok Danny?"

Danny was up near the bed, looking weirdly at him.

"yeah… I guess… your mask is still in your hoodie…" Danny moved forward to grab the mask. The other moved and their heads bumped. "Fuck George… wtf…"

George laughed, watching him rubbing his forehead, he grabbed the blue mask that lit up the yellowish light, and threw if to the small couch in the corner of the room, but it hit the floor instead.

"take off your fucking hoodie… I'm never helping you again asshole…"

George laughed again rolling in bed trying sit up. Danny surprised him when he forcefully grabbed the hoodie, pulling it. George let the clothes slide off his body, sitting down groggily.

"My shirt included?"

"oh shut up…" he hesitated "my head hurts… I need to sleep…" he took off his denim vest and put the red cap on the bedside table. And flopped on the bed beside him.

"Dan?... this is my bed…"

"I don´t fucking care… can't take another step, so scoot over and sleep."

They stood quiet for a few minutes. George turned his head and looked at him, Danny was looking at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I dunno…" George sprawled up, stretching his arms "fucking mask is fucking bright.. "he whispered. Danny nodded, smiling.

"I'm not going to get up to turn it off… it's your fucking mask… mine doesn't even have light… so…"

"Danny…" George said softly.

"Nope"

"I feel like I cannot lift my head anymore…"

"I don't care…" Danny mumbled. George moved closer.

"Your hoodie smells like beer…"

"You smell like weed…" Danny retorted in a half smile. He sat up and tried to take off his red hoodie, almost elbowing George in the face. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and hesitated looking at George who was watching closely.

George couldn't believe when Danny got closer and almost sat on his lap.

"watafuck Dan…" he murmured staring open mouthed at him. Feeling strangely unprotected. He closed his eyes and felt Danny moving slowly, getting closer and closer. Danny grabbed his wrists and put them above his head. George opened his eyes and he almost regretted it, Danny was so close, too close. George must've been having a freakish dream. Danny smiled wickedly and sat back, his hands sliding slowly through his body.

"Watafuck… wtf Dan… the fuck are you doing?" He said when he felt Danny's hand on his belt. George tried to sit up, but Danny didn't let him. Danny finally pulled his shirt from his body. Rolling his hips slow, oh so slow. And his hands went back to George's belt, taking it off. Danny closed the distance again.

"Dan…" he started to say, but he was cut midsentence when he felt Danny's mouth on his jaw, it wasn´t a kiss or a bite, it was the slow moving wet lips against his skin. "No," George muttered. It was barely audible. George felt his teeth on his neck. Oh in God's Name, what the fuck was happening?

George heard himself moaning. Jesus those fucking teeth in his skin.

"Shit man… the fuck are you doing? Daniel… Stop…"

"Shut the fuck up…" Danny whispered, voice sweet as candy, moving his lips against George´s skin making him shiver. George moved his hand and grabbed Danny´s jaw forcefully. Danny whimpered. And rolled his hips again, closing his eyes, opening his mouth where one of George's finger slid easily.

"Fuck…"

Danny sucked slowly on his finger, grabbing his hand, sliding it to the back of his neck, instinctively George grabbed his hair and pulled, making Danny expose his throat. Oh Shit, George felt overwhelmed by only looking at him.

Fuck, he wants it, but he can't have it. Can he?

Danny has got the front of his pants open, eyes bright, touching lightly George's dick that was extremely hard, breading fast. Danny wet his lips in a tiny dart of his tongue. George still couldn't believe what was happening. Danny's so fucking sexy.

"Tell me," George said in a low rasp, feeling everything numb "you want this?"

"I-" Danny muttered "yeah…" He shivered when George drew soft fingertips along his jaw.

"Are you sure? This is what you want?" George asked again, though he already knew the answer when Danny straddled his lap again.

George wanted to kiss him.

 _Careful- don't_.

That warning that came from nowhere in particular made George's grip on Danny's hips tighten, maybe too much, because Danny made a swallowed noise that was halfway between pain and pleasure. He moved his thumbs across the skin of his hipbones, it was smooth and sinful. Danny grabbed George's right hand pushing him to help him discard his own belt, it worked. Belt goes off, and he undid the button and the zipper, pushing the underwear down.

Danny needed this too much to do it with any sort of finesse, but he held himself back as much as possible. He wanted to see George moan and cry for more.

George had his eyes closed, his hands flexing hard and relaxing on Danny's sides while he tried to savor every twitch of Danny's hips, every half-swallowed sound Danny made, and marvel at the way their skin touched. He grabbed Danny by his hair and sucked a few bruises on his collarbone.

George was waiting for Danny to grab his own dick or maybe both of them together and jerk them both, but Danny only moved his hips so that his dick slid imperfectly against George's, the friction almost, but not quite enough. Danny liked that, he liked teasing himself, and was loving to see George bite his lip in awe and frustration, eyes fixed on his face, breathing hard, sometimes grunting quietly.

George knew he must've looked weird, looking at Danny like he was a ghost or something, but he couldn't stop looking at his flushed cheeks through the dark, even if the light of the mask didn't illuminate them properly.

When he drove himself sufficiently crazy from rubbing his cock against George's, Danny crawled forward and braced his hands on the pillow, around George's head, allowing his face to hover above George's while he used this position to perfect the friction between their bodies, beginning to moan with every thrust of his hips. George was breathing and groaning through gritted teeth, staring up at Danny's lips, wanting to surge up and kiss him, not sure why he hadn't yet.

"Fuck… oh Fuck…"

Danny lowered himself fully onto George, losing rhythm when he got close. George's hands tightened on his hips, stabilizing him. George allowed his hips to jerk up to meet the increasingly frantic drag of Danny's, and Danny whined with gratitude against George's throat, his face hidden there as his orgasm tore him up, his cock pulsing against George's.

George was surprised when he felt Danny shudder in his arms crying out and coming hard, dropping onto his elbows and then completely deflating, taking the breath from George when he landed against his chest. His face was amazing while he came, the bliss on his features was something George wanted to remember forever.

But it wasn't really Danny's weight that had emptied George of breath, it was his own release. Which pulled a broken groan from him as he spilled himself between their chests, his arms circling Danny's shoulders.

He wasn't sure which one of them breathed more raggedly in the aftermath. George pushed a heavy hand into Danny's hair, considering only after that this kept Danny in place and prevented him from lifting his head for a kiss. Danny was drifting into exhausted sleep anyway, giving small lazy kisses on his collarbone and chest.

"George…" Danny said, murmuring this like a kind of plea.

"What?" George asked when Danny said nothing more.

George stood awake for as long as he could, enjoying this too much to close his eyes and sleep. Danny, flattened onto him by pleasure, was too sleepy to even care about cleaning himself up.

He left one hand on Danny's hair and stroked Danny's back with the other, until he was fully asleep. George kissed Danny's neck, softly enough not to wake him, and worried about why he hasn't done any more serious kissing of Danny yet.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning when George woke up he was feeling numb, his head was killing him. He moved slowly on the bed and tried to remember what happened last night. He opened his eyes and on his bedside table was a red cap. It wasn't his. George gulped, his mouth was extremely dry. He sat up. Looking at his sticky chest and jeans still on, then he knew he fucked up.

He could hear the shower running. He ran his hands over his face and he felt a weird cold feeling inside his stomach. He got up and put his shirt on.

 _Should I wait for him?_

It was probably the best. Few minutes after, Danny came out of the bathroom, blond hair wet and he noted that Danny was wearing one of his shirts. He looked like shit, red rimmed eyes and George could see dark hickeys on his neck.

"Oh. Sorry, did I wake you?" Danny's voice sounded tired, he grabbed his denim vest and cap.

"No…" George did not recognize his own voice.

"Cool…" Danny uttered in a small voice. George could feel the tension. It was not good.

"ok… hum… Dan…"

"It's Ok…" Danny whispered. Shrugging.

"Ok…"

"Yep… nothing I haven't done before with Jorel..." He shrugged again, didn't even looking at George's face, and got out slamming the door, leaving George dumbfounded.

"What the fuck…?"

It was the last day on tour. When George came back to the tour bus everyone was loud and crazy. They were all tired, but the excitement of flying back to their home and families made them happy. George felt conflicted he didn't know what to do. So he greeted the guys and went for his bunker. Danny got out of the bathroom and they stood for a few minutes frozen.

"Hey" Danny murmured.

"Hum" George felt very articulate. "going to sleep… last night was rough"

Danny stared at him biting his lip.

"Ok, we'll wake you when we arrive…" he said moving to the other division on the bus.

George laid down on his bunk and felt fucking empty. Last night was amazing. Fucking amazing and Danny was pretending nothing happened. Ok, the guy was married, and it seemed like he and Jorel were a thing. What a fuck was happening to his life.

The last show went amazing. The vibes from the audience were amazing, their voices and sound were on point. George was proud of his guys.

They ended the night on bars and partying.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jordon was looking at him with a weird face "you've been moping around all day…" Jordon smiled at the waitress and asked her to bring more beer. George yawned.

"What? I'm fine… just tired…" George replied, taking a sip from his drink. Jordon nodded at him with a doubtfully look.

"yeah…oh man, this tour went good…"

"yep" George acknowledged

"and the staff and the…"

He kept talking and George got distracted as Danny entered the bar with Jorel, settling near the couches and the dancefloor, they were drinking and laughing. George kept nodding at Jordon. He tried to keep up with what Jordon was saying but Danny's laugh was distracting him.

"…and the ducks were fucking… c'mon man, I've been talking about animals fucking for ten minutes… you're not listening to me…" Jordon put his glasses on his forehead to look at George. "…. So, I'm gonna ask again…what's wrong?"

"nothing's wrong…" he insisted, George was getting tired of Jordon's questions.

"yeah… I know you George…"

"You think they are a thing?" George sighed and pointed at Danny and Jorel. Jordon gave a quick look to the band colleagues.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jorel was tickling Danny at the moment "… I mean… they look pretty gay… but… c'mon George…Don't we all?"

"Listen… this might be weird but, me and Danny, we…"

"OH…you Have a Crush on Danny Boy!" another voice said.

"Oh boy." George let his head fall in his hands in frustration.

Dylan was looking at them like a kid on Christmas.

"You have a crush on Danny Boy, Georgy?" he teased.

"Fuck off man…"

"Hey Matt! Guess what… Johnnyboy has a big fat crush on Dannyboy!" Dylan yelled at Matt who was across the bar next to the pool table.

"Whaaaaat? No Fucking way!" Matt was smiling like a loon. "Hey Danny!"

"Oh Jesus Fucking Christ… I don't deserve this shit!" on that moment George wanted a fucking hole.

"Mr. Johnny 3 Tears is in love with you!" Matt was not being discreet, Danny stopped drinking looking bewildered.

"I said he had a Crush, Matt… not in love!" Dylan yelled again.

George dared to take a look again at Danny who seemed very confused. Jorel was laughing his ass off.

"Really?" George mumbled to Dylan. Dylan looked so amused. But Jordon was looking at Danny with a frown.

George turned his back to where Danny was with Jorel and kept drinking. Dylan ended up distracting Jordon from their conversation.

George was nodding off on his seat. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he was feeling so tired.

"Jordon… I'm going to bed…"

"Want company?"

"Not tonight" he laughed, leaning in giving him a kiss on the top of his head, Jordon winked at him with a bright smile. George noted that only Matt and Dylan where at the almost emptied bar.

The taxi left him close enough to the tour bus, it was a cold night, and everything was quiet. George entered the bus, it was dark. He was tired and feeling a little too drunk. He was going for the bunker when he heard something break. Danny was on the bus, standing in the kitchen with an awkward look.

"Sorry, did I scared you? The glass slipped… from my…" he was trying to excuse himself.

"Why are you here?" George interrupted him. Danny shrugged and said quietly:

"ahm… well... I am part of the band, and…"

"No idiot… I thought you were still _partying_ with the others…" George remarked as he got close without thinking. Danny was leaning against the counter, hands in his pockets.

"I'm tired… and I wanted to talk to you before we all went home…" Danny didn't look at him. George stopped moving.

"Oh…ok."

"That night…" Danny was looking at his feet. "it wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Great." George hissed between his teeth.

Danny finally looked at him. He seemed hurt. What the fuck did he want? He just said it wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't have the right to seem hurt. George took another step closer.

Danny crossed his arms on his chest.

"what do you want me to say?" George mumbled.

"Nothing…"

"Yeah" George knew he was too close. Danny had that effect on him, a need to be close, to try to touch him. Fuck, he was going mad. He watched Danny lick his lips slowly.

"What do you want me to say?" Danny demanded, passing his hands through is hair, leaving it messy.

"Honestly?... I don't even know…" George lied, biting his lower lip, he was trying to keep his hands to himself. George was lost in his face, his jaw, his lips and eyelashes. He laid his hands on the counter trapping Danny, who hadn't moved an inch.

"We can't do this…" Danny groaned.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about…" he whispered, Danny could feel his breath on his face.

"You need to quit drinking Johnny… and…"

"Today, you sounded really good singing Paradise Lost..." George said in a soft tone. Danny was taken by surprise. The guy was too close, Danny was trying to concentrate, but it as fucking hard. Danny was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh… thank you… I guess" Danny put his hands on George's chest "…move."

George didn't even budge.

"Oh Fuck George… let's forget this…"

George hesitated, and let go of the counter, taking a step back. Danny stood there, looking at him.

"That easy?" Danny mumbled, and then he realized he said that out loud.

"I don't know what the fuck you want me to do!" George snapped, everything in Danny was becoming very frustrating. The fuck did he want?

"Finally! Some actual emotion," Danny said, rolling his eyes at him. "Good to know you're not actually a robot."

"Shut the fuck up!" George said, shoving his way again into Danny's space, right hand hitting the cabinet above Danny's head.

"You want to hit me?" Danny asked, goading him on. "C'mon man, that anger's gotta go somewhere and you know it. So fucking do it…"

George's expression scrunched up and then he grabbed Danny's bleached hair and yanked him close, lips almost touching. Eyes fixed on the way Danny licked his lips in anticipation.

 _But no.—Don't do it._

George bit his jaw instead. Danny made a sexy breathless noise.

"Fuck" George heard him whisper.

Danny didn't believe what was happening. Their first time had been a mistake. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, he was married to a cute girl and had a beautiful child. But, George's mouth was fucking amazing. How could he resist George as his fucking mouth moved through his skin? Feeling the scrape of his teeth and the roughness of his two day beard. Danny heard himself whimper. He had to stop this. He had to stop feeling George's hands touching his skin beneath his shirt. Danny grabbed his face with both hands.

"George... we need to stop."

George moved his lips from his neck to fix his eyes on him. Danny felt his knees weaken. George was fucking hot. His blue eyes had the pupil totally blown. His breath was coming ragged from his mouth, his plump lips were fucking red from nibbling Danny's throat. Danny saw the way he clenched his hands, closing and opening them in fists. He was lost in his blue eyes for a moment. Danny pulled George's hoodie and beanie from his head, showing his blondish hair. George was now looking astonished at him.

" The fuck are you doing? You told me to stop... I'm stopping…" George sneered looking at his beanie in Danny's hand. "Give it back..."

"I fucking hate you..." Danny mumbled. Hitting him softly on the shoulder. George clenched his jaw and tried to look calm "Do you even know..." Danny hit his shoulder again "…do you even realize..." and hit him again a little harder.

George grabbed his wrist, he was starting to feel tired.

"You're not making any sense..." he whispered.

Danny tried to get away. George didn't let him go. Danny struggled a bit.

"Let go…"

" _Love isn't good enough?_ " George murmured in a half mocking tone. Danny lost his cool, and tried to punch him.

George saw it coming, he twisted Danny's arm, making him turn his back at him. The fucker had the guts to try to punch him! With one hand on his shoulder blades he bent Danny on the counter, hard, a little too hard, maybe. Surprised by the sudden movement, Danny hit his face down, tasting blood from his upper lip.

"You fucking bastard…" he trembled. Danny felt George's left hand under his shirt sliding from his hip to his chest, caressing his right nipple. Stopping by his neck, maybe pressing a little too much.

George pull him up, leaning his back against his chest, mouthing the skin behind his ear. Danny moved one of his hands up, clawing at the skin he could reach. He felt his body giving in, grinding back his hips at him. Danny liked when he heard George holding a breath, to release it in a slow movement as he moved his hand to unbutton Danny's pants, playing with his zipper. Danny made an impatient noise.

"Jesus Fucking Christ" He breathed through his gritted teeth when he felt George's hand finally cupping him over his underwear. Instinctively Danny thrusted in his hand, feeling slightly ashamed after. He should be resisting all this. He should be… well, not moaning because of George's hands down his pants.

"Oh fuck, fuck…"

"Shhh… you're too loud…" George murmurs, covering his lips with his other hand. Danny makes a muffled noise and moans against his hand, biting the palm close to the thumb, and tries to breathe quietly through his nose.

Danny felt his body tremble with need, and hearing and feeling George leaning on his back was not enough, he needed to touch him and strip him. Fuck, he needed to kiss him.

Danny turned his body and moved slow, he wanted to look at George, wanted do see him flushed and beautiful.

George let him move, Danny looked so sinful, so fucking perfect, eyes bright and all he hickeys, new and old, were perfect on his skin. George caressed his bruised upper lip with his thumb, strangely enough he liked to see the other's skin like this.

Danny bites his lip, and starts to pull on George's clothes, unzipping his hoodie and almost tearing his shirt off when he pulled it from his body, he glanced at his chest, God he was so hot. He licked the salty skin on his collarbone, noting the fresh fingernail marks he left on the side of his neck. Damn it that should not look so sexy on him.

George's hands moved again to his tight boxers, stroking him. His thoughts were lost when he felt George's mouth going down in his chest, passing by his nipples, his bellybutton. When George mouthed his erection over his boxers Danny was already a panting, moaning mess by just looking at him. Then he remembered:

"don't put your knees on the ground…" he whispers "There's broken glass…"

Danny pulled his body full against his, embracing him by his neck. Danny realized he wanted to finish this so hard, wanted to feel him so fucking close. He wanted to let go, and take him to his bunker.

He wanted to kiss him. Their lips were so close. Danny sighed and closed his eyes, leaning in.

 _George froze._

"What?" Danny inquired in a murmur.

George moved his hands away from Dann's body. He sighed, giving a few steps back, hitting the small table.

"Fuck me..." George said between his teeth.

"I was trying..." Danny seemed offended.

"C'mon man... you know..." with that George left him alone.

Danny stared at nothing for a few minutes.

"Do I? Jesus, George" He went to get the broom to sweep the glass before the guys came back, then he went to his bunker, Danny's bunker was the one closer to the floor. George's was above his, and his curtains were completely closed and no sound came. Danny sighed and laid on his bed trying not to look at the damn photos he glued on his wall. Theresa's image was looking at him from the end of the bunker almost like judging him. He felt sick. He turned off the light and tried not to think about anything.

 _What the fuck are you doing Daniel._


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny… what happened in the kitchen?" Dylan was baffled looking at the hole in the cabinet. Danny pretended to be admired. _Damn it._

"Dunno man… I haven't noticed…" he lied. Danny felt weird at the time, and thank lord he cleaned the broken glass from the floor.

"Good god…" Matt said. "who did that?"

"it wasn't me…" Dylan was now close to the cabinet inspecting the hole.

"Or me…" Jordon said from the other end of the bus.

"And Danny didn't do it… soooo…"

"Oh My God… was it me?" Matt sounded and looked in panic.

"No Idiot c'mon… we arrived together…you were fucking wasted though, but you didn't assault the cabinet…" Dylan laughed. Danny stood there quiet as a mouse. When George entered the kitchen. Everyone turned their heads to him.

"Jesus man… what did the Kitchen cupboard did to you?" Dylan inquired amused. George hesitated as he opened the fridge.

"Hum? Oh… that… well..." he just shrugged not really answering.

"And what the fuck happened to your neck?" Matt almost shrieked. George shrugged again. Placing his hand on the red scratches.

"Bitch be crazy." He replied in a monotonous voice. Dylan gave a loud laugh and hit him in the shoulder. Danny bit his lip, trying to look amused with George's words. Jordon leaned on the counter close to Danny.

"What happened Danny?" He whispered. Danny hesitated.

"What?"

Jordon didn't repeat his question.

"I can see your hickeys... and your upper lip…"

"Oh… nothing to worry about…" Danny didn't want to talk about it. He almost wished to have make up when he saw himself in the mirror that morning, even with a sweat-shirt, some of the hickeys were on full display. He cursed himself and Johnny 3 Tears.

"Yeah right." Jordon wasn't buying it; Danny knew he was so screwed.

The last Press conference in Moscow, it was cold and it looked like it would rain. There were lots of fans and people screaming their names. The crowd was awesome. But it was so hard to concentrate, after what happened last night. Danny sat down close to George. They exchanged a glance, George looked so hurt. _Fuck._ It was so weird. He had his beanie and white hoodie, and spent most of the time looking down. Not smiling, looking sad in most of the pictures. Danny felt weird as fuck. _Damn it_. What was he doing to his life, and to George?

Traveling by plane was always scary, Danny never been a fan of it, but with all the travels the band made he had to get used to it. When they landed in the USA, Danny hugged and said "see ya later" to them. But George lingered a bit more.

"So…you're going to see Ava today?" Danny asked. George didn't look at him, just shook his head.

"She's with Asia's Parents… Monday I will see her…" George put his sunglasses up. "C'mon Jordon!" He called, Jordon was busy with the suitcases down the hall.

George cleared his throat, and Danny saw him hesitating.

"What?"

"How will you face your wife?" George sneered in a low voice. Danny froze. Looking at him puzzled.

"Don't know what you are talking about."

"Hope you'll know how to explain the fucking hickeys…" his tone broke something inside Danny.

"Hey Danielthan do you need a ride home?" Jordon asked when he got closer.

"No man… it's ok…" Danny murmured. Jordon smiled.

"Ok… you're sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…" Jordon turned to George "Let's go Loser… See ya Danny!"

"See ya man…"

"Don't forget my fucking birthday Party!" Jordon warned.

Danny caught a taxi home. His baby girl came to the porch screaming in happiness when she saw him, he went down on his knees and she hugged him with all the strength she had in her little arms, saying how she missed her Daddy. He grabbed her in his arms and saw Theresa smiling at him at the door. He hesitated. And got close to her. She kissed him sweetly. Her eyes were bright with happiness. And he felt empty. They entered the house, Danny put his suitcase on the floor and let Scarlett go. He took off his coat and the happy smile on Theresa's face faltered.

He knew she was seeing the purple and green spots on his neck and collarbone. He could say it was an overenthusiastic fan, but he knew that because of the number of hickeys, it wasn't credible. And the split lip. Damn it, the fucking split lip.

"Dan?" her voice sounded uncertain. He shrugged. She bit her lip worried.

"I made your favorite food for dinner" she looked down, and sniffed. _Great_ now she was about to cry.

"Thank you Reese… I need to take a shower."

"Ok." She nodded.

He felt like crap.

He hugged Scarlett one more time and went to the bathroom. Danny took off his shirt and sighed. George made a mess of everything. Danny touched a big purple spot. God this was gonna be so fucking hard.

"Jordon! We need help! Go get the rice!" Randi was impatient, all the food was made by her and her sister, and Jordon was near the pool with Dylan and Matt.

"I'll help you…" George said getting up from the couch.

"you're a sweetie … Mr. Scene right there is being useless."

"I heard that!" Jordon exclaimed. "the grill is needing me dear!"

"the beer is needing him…" she said to George, who laughed.

"I heard that too…! And it's my birthday!"

George went with her to get the rice. And she was chatting with him, telling him things and stuff that happened in the last week they were apart. She was truly happy that Jordon was at home.

"Can you take the salsa too?" she requested, George couldn't control the look in his face. Randi rolled her eyes at him. "for God's sake man… I'm tired of the 'dick in the salsa' joke!" He smiled fondly at her. And took the rice and the salsa to the table.

The party was full of good people. Their close friends and family. George was happy and relaxed by being next to them. He got close to his bandmates.

"You're hungry bro?" Dylan asked.

"Not yet…"

"Did you get the rice?" Jordon was turning the meat in the grill.

"And the salsa…"

They laughed.

"Noooooo" Matt said dramatically "not the salsaaa!"

"Jordon! Jorel is here!" Randi called from inside. Jorel and Vanessa were there, Vanessa had a gift in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"Happy birthday!" she chanted happily. But George's eyes were on the couple that arrived too. Danny was there, and Theresa. George had the urge to disappear, but he stood there, smiling and trying to look ok. Theresa smiled at him. He smiled back. Danny just nodded at him.

George went outside again. Jordon went after him stopping near the grill.

"You need to tell me what's going on with you and Danny." He said with the serious face. George stayed in silence. Everyone was inside. No one could hear them. "when we were at the end of the tour, you both started to get weird… and… the hickeys on his neck, the hole in the bus cabinet..."

"We… we…"

"You fucked?" Jordon asked directly. George closed his eyes and tried to be honest.

"not exactly…"

"Jesus Christ George!" he mumbled "so…?"

"We made out… I guess…"

"You guess? Weren't you there?"

"Shit, Jor… I don't know…we…" he sighed.

"Ok… you 'made out' on the bus…" Jordon stated making air quotes.

"No… I mean…yes… we… on the last night at the hotel…" George bit his lip, looking down "and then we had a little argument on the bus and…"

"Oh. Right. Dude…" he whispered. "that's fucked up…"

"It's nothing… we were drunk… and we didn't had sex, sex." George knew his voice was slightly unsure. Jordon was looking at him shaking his head.

"I don't know man…I mean… we used to kiss and be cute all the time… and we never got weird. And you are really weird with each other… I don't know how the guys haven't noticed."

George gave him a little sad smile.

"I haven't kissed him…" he mumbled. Jordon was now looking at him like he was crazy.

"What? You made out with the guy and you didn't kiss him?"

"Not on the lips…" he admitted in a low voice. Jordon gave a small laugh and scrunched his face.

"Ok, I don't wanna know where you kissed him... but that's fucking weird…" Jordon hesitated "… ok. You guys talked about it?"

"Nope" George groaned.

"That's not good man… you need to talk and you know it… the guy is fucking married…"

"Well, thank you… I didn't know…" George sassed, waving his hands.

"The truth is…" Jordon was now whispering. But Matt and Jorel interrupted them.

"Fuck! I'm starved!" Jorel stated, looking at the meat with loving eyes.

George tried to be quiet the rest of the afternoon and dinner. It was good. Everyone was having fun. He could notice that the Murillo couple were not the usual 'grabby kissy'. Usually they were almost cloying, with all the hugs and explicit kisses. But not tonight. They almost didn't touch.

Almost everyone was gone, they were supposed to go to bars, but they stayed behind. George went to the kitchen to grab a fresh beer, when he faced Danny in the hallway.

"Hey." Danny mumbled. George didn't want to talk to him at Jordon's birthday with their bandmates and wife/girlfriends in the house. George tried to pass by him. Danny grabbed him by his sleeve. "we need to…"

"I know… not here, not right now…" George said, clenching his jaw.

"HEEEY" Dylan saw them. "Stop making out you two! We all know you have a crush on Danny, Johnny!"

"Damn it!" George sighed.

"Are you cheating on me Danny?" Jorel sounded fake hurt. Vanessa was laughing out loud.

George hadn't realized how close they were. He straightened his back. Danny got away from him, and entered the kitchen.

"Jonathan… Danny's a married man… c'mon." Dylan and Matty were having fun. Jordon was looking worried.

 _Fuck this._ And went to the first floor. He was still hearing Dylan and Matt singing a weird version of the song 'Danny and J3 sitting on a tree F-U-C…'

' _That was weird'_ Theresa thought. Danny was really close to Johnny when Dylan started to tease them. Theresa was ready to see they grab each other and start to fake make out, like they all use to do. Usually they always seemed very gay. She didn't mind, it was kinda funny. Danny was always relaxed around them. But Dylan calling them out and their reactions were so strange. They almost looked like they were doing something wrong. Danny got closer to Jorel and she didn't saw were Johnny went.

"you need to see the new…Reese?" Vanessa called her. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry…I was looking at…"

"Danny of course…" Vanessa laughed. "you need to stop being so clingy girl… I know they spend lots of time far away, but…"

"It's not…"

"And you could have disguised his hickeys easily with make-up…"

"What?"

"The hickeys… they are faint, but still noticeable…you kinky lil' bitch…" Vanessa smirked at her. Theresa felt bad. Danny was different since he came back. Usually he was very affectionate and sweet… but a week had passed and he just kissed her two or three times. And now with Vanessa talking about the damn hickeys she didn't know where they came, Theresa felt so sad. She didn't want to believe he cheated on her. No, Danny wouldn't do that to her. He was her best friend, she knew him since school, he would've told her what happened. But he didn't. She was so worried.

She saw Danny going to the stairs. She excused herself and went after him. He passed the curtains to the balcony on Jordon's Library, he called that a library, but there wasn't a single book on that shelves.

She moved quietly and she heard whispered voices. She looked through the curtains and stayed mute. Danny was resting his elbows on the balcony looking down. George was leaning on the wall, looking at him. They were close. George was speaking low. She could not see Danny's face. Danny turned his face to him, waving his hands, he seemed frustrated. George gave a small bitter laugh. Danny spoke in a louder voice she could discern the words 'I don't know' and he was shaking his head. They were having what looked like an argument. She was going to interrupt when she saw George getting closer. One of his hands grabbed Danny's chin, thumb on his lips. Theresa froze, glued to the floor. _What the fuck._ When she saw Danny closing his eyes and leaning in his touch she wanted to cry. And George, he looked so intense. His hand slid to the small of Danny's back and she panicked. Theresa gave a few steps back. And with all her strength she tried not start crying. She called him in a sweet voice. When she entered the balcony they were side by side a foot between them, George was lighting a cigarette with a bored stance. Danny looked nervous.

"Dan… I am tired… can we go home?" she asked. She knew she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Ok…" Danny replied. He reached his right hand to George who gave him back his lighter, making a small smirk at him. She had the urge to punch George. But she looked at him and said politely:

"Goodnight."

He just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive home was long and quiet. They entered home and Theresa couldn't take it anymore. Scarlett was at her parents' house. She had to confront him.

"What's going on Daniel?"

"Nothing…what?" He seemed confused.

"Don't lie to me… please." She pleaded with sad eyes.

"I-I am not lying…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she exclaimed "You arrived from tour looking like a lost puppy, full of hickeys and an aura of guilt…"

"Reese…" he was truly astonished. Usually she didn't say curse words.

"What?... tell me Danny…"

He shrugged. And was looking at her open mouthed.

"Tell me… who gave you the hickeys?" her voice was firm. Danny was in silence not knowing how to respond. "Who is the one on your mind? Because since you came back you haven't kissed me properly… or barely touched me!"

"Reese…" He murmurs almost seeming in pain.

"Please! I've known you for so long… don't lie to me…"

"Look Theresa… it's not important... it will never happen again" He felt like he was walking on a thin line. Reese looked so distressed. She was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I never expected this from you Danny…Was it him?"

"Him?" Danny was not expecting that question.

"It was George, wasn't it Danny?" her voice was now trembling.

"What? How…"

"I saw you two in the balcony..." Theresa sighed, looking up trying to control her tears. "you were very… intimate. I found it so strange that you two were weirded out by Dylan teasing you… because it happened before, and George swept you off your feet and pretended to kiss you in front of everybody… and this time… you ran from him." She was sobbing. Danny was frozen, not knowing what to do. "I followed you to the library… and saw you two… he grabbed you…"

"Then, you know I pulled away…"

"Not before I called you Danny…" She glanced at him. "You slept with him?"

"No. I mean… Reese… nothing happened…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"God… Danny! I'm so disappointed at you! Right now I don't even want to look at you… get out."

"What?"

"Get out." She snapped.

"But…"

"I need to think Daniel…" Theresa mumbles.

"I'll sleep in the couch…" he tried.

"No! Get the fuck out."

Danny was so surprised with her anger that when she opened the door, he stepped out without saying anything else and she slammed the door in his face.

 _Great._ What the fuck was he supposed to do?

"Oh, Reese…" he mumbled. Danny grabbed his phone and called Jorel.

" _Danny?_ " Jorel´s voice seemed far away.

"Dude, sorry to bother you…are you home?"

" _What? No, not yet… we are at the Pink bar, Dylan is having shots… George told me you and Reese went home earlier…_ "

"Well it didn't end very well… we had an argument… she kicked me out…"

Jorel laughed.

" _What? Oh Man…I'm so sorry…you need a couch to crash?"_

"yeah… this is fucked up man… sorry"

" _But what happened?_ "

"meh… I'll tell you when I see you…"

" _it happens man… look me and Vanessa are going home…"_

"Don't need to rush, I'm going to a bar here, I need a fucking drink…"

" _I'll call you when we arrive…_ "

"yeah…"

" _ok…"_

"ok…"

George couldn't believe when Danny stepped in the balcony.

"Jesus man… what are you doing?" He whispered. He just finished smoking, had his back against the wall.

"I was serious, when I told you we need to talk…"

"yes, I agree… but not here…" George said in a low tone. Danny leaned on the wall with his elbows looking at the garden with pensive eyes.

"ok, then when? You barely look at me…"

"I have nothing to tell you, lately…" George. "we could pretend it never happened... if you want"

"What, what the fuck man…" Danny mumbled turning his face to him, waving his hands in frustration. George gave a small bitter laugh. "Pretend it never happened… I don't know man…I am already doing it…"

"Is it working for you?" George grumbled.

"Does it matter?"

George got closer, and saw Danny clench is jaw. God that was sexy. George grabbed him by his chin, smoothing his lip with his thumb. Danny almost melted to his touch. George couldn't believe what he was seeing. He slid the other arm around his waist pulling him to his body. His warmth was overwhelming. He could feel his breath quicken. Their lips were millimeters apart, and Danny could only think on how his lips looked so soft. George's hand was sliding from his waist to his ass.

"Danny?!" Theresa's voice called. Danny jumped from George's arms. George pulled a cigarette from his pack and knew he must look smug as fuck.

Theresa appeared through the curtains, looking sad, eyes bright. She looked like she just cleaned tears. That was not good.

George lit the cigarette. Danny noticed that the lighter George was using was his, he must have taken it from his jeans pocket.

"Dan… I am tired… can we go home?" Theresa asked.

"Ok…" Danny replied. And looked at George, hand raised. George gave back the lighter with a smirk he couldn't control. Right now, he knew Danny couldn't resist him. And was sure this was going to be harder than he anticipated.

He had the impression that she was looking at him with hatred, but it couldn't be.

"Goodnight." She said.

He just nodded at her. Danny didn't even look back.

The party was over, and he didn't want to go home.

Downstairs, they were talking about a new bar that opened downtown, the rest of the party people were there already.

"What happened?" Jordon seemed worried.

"What?"

"Dan and Reese already left, and she didn't seem happy…"

"Nothing happened… I was smoking outside… he came to me… and she came after him… she said she was tired…"

Jordon looked at him suspiciously. George rolled his eyes.

"C'mon man…"

"Ok… so, you wanna go home or you're coming with us?"

"I'll go with you guys! Of course!"

"Hell yeah!" Dylan was pleased "Let's get Fucked up!"

Matt made an indistinguishable sound that no one understood but they all cheered.

The bar was awesome, and it was full of people. You could barely walk to the counter without stepping on someone. But they already had a booth, and the waiter was serving booze.

"Hey Nigel! When does your shift ends?" Vanessa asked to the waiter, smiling "never though Eve would let you work here…"

"I bet she doesn't even pay you man…" Jordon laugh.

"I bet she keeps you working here because you owe her money…" Dylan teased.

"From the tabs you kept letting behind!" Vanessa said winking at him. Nigel laughed.

"Nope that was Wes…" Nigel retorted. "Long time no see…big and famous now…"

"C'mon… you know us… and where's Wes?" Jordon smiled.

"No clue… he said he would come… with Lee, well people, gotta go… another table is calling me…"

George was sitting down in the sofa, drink in hand hearing the conversations. It was nice to be out; it was nice to be in his home town and see his friends this loose and happy.

"… I need to meet her… she is amazing, a great model… she would be awesome for my Brand…" Vanessa was chatting happily with Jorel "and Nigel know them…"

George lost track of time, chatting with Matt, and kicking Dylan's ass at snooker. Drinks were starting to blurry his mind.

"C'mon man… let's do a rematch…" Dylan was pouting.

"You fucking sore loser!" Matt joked, patting George's back.

George stole chips from Vanessa's plate and threw himself on the booth, almost sitting down on Jordon who embraced him from behind. Jorel was next to Jordon, his phone started ringing. Danny's photo was on the screen. He hesitated, as Jorel answered the phone. George whispered to Jordon.

"I guess 'll go home… tired as fuck…"

"Do you need a ride or a cab?" always worried Jordon mode was on.

"No Man…it's not that far away from home…"

"ahmmm… yes it is…"

"Relax dude… I'll walk… it's ok… to clear my mind." George shrugged.

"send me a text when you get home…" Jordon said.

"Yes Daddy…" He smirked.

His bed was cozy, he felt tired, but George kept looking at the ceiling. He grabbed the phone and sent a message:

"Home"

" _You took that long to arrive home?_ " Jordon answered.

"No, I took a bath and ate something"

" _ok, goodnight fuckface_ "

George didn't answer, put his mobile phone on the bedside table, and only realized he fell asleep when he woke up with a loud noise. He was startled, it was still dark outside, he sat up on the bed and heard a voice. Someone was singing. He heard the loud noise again, it was someone knocking on his door.

George grumbled, what the fuck was happening? It was 4 fucking am. He bursted the door open.

"We got one more bottle of Jack what the fuck we gonna do with it? _Let's get fucked up!..._ So if you got a little problem there's one easy way we can stop it… It starts with my di… wait… what? You're not Jorel…"

"No shit Sherlock…" George grumbled. Danny was the one singing, and it was ridiculous. He was so fucking drunk, rumpled clothes, rosy cheeks and his hair was pointing in different directions. He was looking at him dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he entered, trying to take his coat off, arm bended midair. He gave up. He took a good look at George. "what are you doing… in only… in your shorts at Jorel's house?"

"It's my house, Danny…"

"What? Nooooooo, I'm at Jorel's… Wow…you know wat? You're hot… soooo hot." He lost his balance and grabbed George's arm. "oh shit…" he mumbled getting closer to him. George grabbed him by his waist.

"Jesus Christ… you need to lay down…what the hell… have you been drinking?"

"… _one more bottle of Jack what the fuck we gonna do with it._ " Danny sung in a low voice.

"Not funny… lay here on the couch…" George pulled him towards the sofa.

"Oh man… I love you…!" Danny whispered. In that emotional voice he always got when he drinks a lot "you are awesome… and god I love you so much…" Hands with oh-so-long fingers travelled along George's throat, jawline, forehead.

"Man, fucking calm down, will you? Go to sleep…" George was trying to escape from his touch. Danny pouted, his fingertips brushed through George`s short hair, caressing.  
"Tell me you don`t like it," Danny mumbled too close.

George almost purred and leaned into the touches. But the voice of reason inside made him jerk away. "Fuck off. You are fucking drunk…" tone upset.

"You are so sexy when angry, Johnny." teased Danny.

George dumped him in the sofa, not caring how he landed. Danny groaned and wiggled to find a comfortable position, lifting his arms, his T-shirt lifted a bit revealing pale skin.

"Like what you see?" Danny whispered, his hand traveling down his chest, belly, reaching to the waistband of his jeans. George's mouth was watering. _Oh fuck Danny_.

Danny was biting his lower lip.

"Sleep, you fucking tease…"

Danny pouted, but his eyes were drifting off, he turned on the sofa and fell asleep in seconds. George was looking at him exasperated.

"Fucking idiot…" George murmured as he took off Danny's shoes, and cellphone from his jeans pocket. Someone must be worried about him, so he looked for Theresa's number on his cell, and called her. It wasn't the first time he did this. The last time, they were all at Dylan's house. He was the one who called her and she was very grateful. Theresa answered at the first call.

" _Danny?"_ her voice sounded quiet.

"Hi, sorry to bother you… it's George…"

" _What?!"_ She sounded angry now. George hesitated.

"Errmm… just to warn you that Dan is at my house… he's drunk as f… hell…"

" _I can't believe this shit…"_ she said _"keep him."_ And hung up.

"Damn… bitch be crazy…" he murmured astonished. _What the fuck?_ George looked at Danny sleeping. He put his cellphone on the table beside the sofa, and covered him with the light duvet he had on the living room, the night was cold.

"Fuck me if I understand a damn thing…"


	5. Chapter 5

The light was bright, and his head was pounding. He dared to open his eyes and everything hurt. He moved slow, and didn't recognized the sofa. The sofa as black, the duvet he had on was blue… oh he knew that duvet…he knew that fucking duvet, he panicked and sat up really fast regretting after when his head spun like crazy. George was eating something leaning on the counter.

"You hungry?" he asked voice loud.

"Oh fuck…" Danny covered his ears "what am I doing here?" his voice was hoarse. Mouth dry.

"You don't remember?" George half smiled. Danny shrugged. God everything in his head was clouded.

"Not really… I mean… I don't remember coming here..."

"Well… you were stupid drunk… and you seemed to think you were at Jorel's house…" George explained, biting an apple.

"oh Fuck! Jorel! He must be fucking worried!"

"Ok…" George found that a bit odd.

"I must go!"

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"Sorry man… I gotta go!" He grabbed his tennis.

"I could give you a ride…" George said, but Danny was already by the door.

"I gotta go man, see ya! I'll grab a cab!" and he was out, without putting his tennis on. George stood in the middle of his living room. Yep, Danny was surreal.

Danny was in panic. He didn't even realize what was going on when he arrived at Jorel's house and he still had his tennis in his hand. Jesus he screwed up. He screwed up so hard. How the hell he did end up at George's house? How the fuck did he manage that?

When Jorel opened the door, he almost screamed at Danny, saying how worried he was, and that he called him a thousand times. Danny felt bad as fuck, and realized he didn't have his cellphone. Great, he didn't know where he lost the damn thing.

"you should take a bath… "Jorel advised. "and sleep. We'll talk later."

In late afternoon, Danny was by the pool, legs inside the fresh water when Jorel came close, sitting down. Gave Danny a cigarette and hesitated.

"so… wanna tell me what happened?"

"I got drunk..." Danny offered in a shy voice.

"… that's why she kicked you out?" Jorel was admired.

"What?... no, no… she kicked me out because…. We had a fight…"

"yes… I realized that… but I've known you for a long time… and it's the first time that a heard about you two fighting… so… why did you fight?"

Danny felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and sadness overwhelmed him.

"because I am an asshole?"

"ok, it was your fault… was it because of the hickeys?"

"What?"

"The hickeys… everyone saw them… at the end of the tour… honestly I was a bit admired… because you seemed to be so in love with Reese…"

"But I am in…" Danny stopped midsentence, eyes wide open, and started stuttering. "oh fuck… I don't know… I don't fucking know…"

"wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know… maybe I should…" he looked at Jorel who shrugged at him.

"start with something simple…. When did you start seeing the one that gave you the hickeys?"

Danny huffed.

"I'm not seeing…" he hesitated and rubbed his hands on his face, Danny was feeling frustrated.

"What? Jesus Danny, you're ruining your marriage for a one night stand?"

"No, no Jorel… it's way more complicated than that…"

"oh… Miss Hickeys must be awesome then…" Jorel said with a smirk. Danny bit his lip and sighed.

"Well…it's not a 'miss'…"

"She's married?"

"No!... it's a He…"

"Oh… oh wow… I didn't know you…"

"Yeah…"

"It's ok dude… well it's not ok to cheat on your wife…"

"I know… and I know it's not an excuse, but we were drunk the first time… like wasted…and…"

"So... there's more than one time…"

"Kind of…"

"So, who is the guy? Do I know him?"

"yeah…" he mumbled, looking down. "promise we'll keep this between us?" Danny had to be sure. Jorel nodded with a serious look on his face. "Ok… the thing is I started it…it was at the last few days of tour… and…"

Danny told him almost everything, the way he stayed in his room that night, the awkward morning, the one time on the bus, and how he was feeling dumb for trying to talk to him at Jordon's party.

"Wait, what?... he was at Jordon's party?" Jorel interrupted him. "You have to tell who it is…" Jorel was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. "Hi George!... what? Yes… yes he is... yeah... ok, ok… yes I'll tell him…" Danny saw lots of different emotions passing on Jorel's face. He hung up the call. "Jesus Fucking Christ Danny!"

"What? What the fuck did he tell you?"

"You forgot your cellphone at his house..." Jorel was looking at him in disbelief "Really? George? … you didn't tell me you slept at his house…"

"I did… but not like that…I was drunk and I don't remember how I ended up there…"

"Oh shit…"

"what…? How…"

"The fact that you didn't tell me where you slept last night and, with everything you told me… it could only be on from the staff or a band member… but, your face when I said his name…"

"fuck… I am so fucked up… fuck."

"I hate to be that guy… but yes… c'mon… how did you…George, how the fuck did that happen?"

"I just told you…"

"Yes… but now that I know who he is... well…" Jorel hesitated. "You… what? Love him?"

Danny sighed.

"… I guess not." His voice trembled. "He is an asshole..."

"yeah… you're so fucked…so Reese… she found out?"

"Yeah… she saw us talking in the balcony at Jordon's house… we had a moment… and she saw us… she's not dumb, you know… god she must hate me now…"

"Let things settle down… you should talk to him calmly… and then to her… you're married, and Scarlett…"

Danny was devastated, Jorel hugged him and exclaimed:

"C'mon let's order fast greasy food for dinner!"

The studio was downtown, close to the beach. Daniel was sitting down in the sand, drowning in a beer can, when Dylan called him:

"Hey Danny, were all here!"

"Cool."

Jordon was playing guitar with Jorel, Matt was on the sofas with George revising lyrics. Danny sat down at the other end of the sofa. He felt awkward as fuck. After checking some ideas for lyrics, Daniel went outside for a cup of coffee, he was feeling sleepy. When he got back, George was outside, smoking.

Danny got closer, usually George didn't notice what he was wearing, but God damn it, those fucking jeans were tight, and that black wife-beater looked so good on him. He smiled at Danny.

"Here, I have your cellphone…" George said as he took the object from his pocket, handing it to Danny who accepted it, and put it in his pocket. He leaned on the wall close to George, sipping his coffee.

"I've been wanting to apologize to you…"

"Yet, you've been avoiding me…" George pulled his sunglasses to his forehead. Damn it. Danny wasn't ready to see his blue eyes, he insisted on hiding them. George was looking pointedly at him who felt awkward, it was true, but he wasn't going to admit. He refused to go to the bar the other night and pretended to be sick when Jorel invited him to go to the beach.

"Sorry for the other night…I know I can be a real pain in the ass when I'm drunk…"

"It was ok…" George replied "… except for the part where you were singing at the top of your lungs…"

"Oh, Damn…"

"Yeah... 'one more bottle of jack, what the fuck you gonna do with it?'… and let me tell you buddy, your impersonation of Dylan sucks… but it was hilarious…"

"So sorry man…" Danny laughed, maybe he was worried for nothing.

"It's ok… but then…you tried to seduce me." George said in a soft voice. Daniel's face went red and almost threw coffee from his nose.

"holy fuck…"

"don't worry… nothing happened… I was sober. And you fell asleep." He took a drag on his cigarette. Danny couldn't stop thinking of how the hell he tried to seduce him, and how ridiculous it was. Fuck. He needed to control his drinking.

"I guess we need to talk…"

"I guess…" George murmured "Look Danny... It's all good…"

"No man…I cannot…sorry for…"

"It's ok… I kinda liked it…" George was looking at him with a daring smirk.

Danny could swear he felt his ears fuming. Holy fuck. Danny didn't say anything else, he entered the studio knowing he must look weird and flustered. He saw Matt looking at him probably questioning his sanity.

"Coffee's that hot?" Matt asked.

Danny mumbles something. George comes after him, half smirk on his face, everyone looked at him.

"Sup?" he asked.

Jordon rolled his eyes at him, exasperated. He approached George, grabbed him by his shirt and they went near the guitars.

"What the fuck George…" he whispers.

"What?" George grabs his bass.

"Damn it… what have you done?"

"Nothing…"

"You two need to solve your problems…" Jordon whispered "I've seen bands split for less… and we had enough problems…"

"Chill dude…I'll never touch him again…and he will be back to his wife in a second…"

"what did you tell him outside?"

"I gave him his cellphone back… he forgot it at my place…"

"What? He's been at your place?"

"yeah… he ended up at my door at 4 am… singing… completely wasted."

"and?"

"and? What? That's all…"

"I don't believe you fucker…"

"look… I told him what happened… he didn't remember how he got there…told him that he was singing… and that he tried to seduce me…" he said in a low voice. Jordon face palmed.

"Oh fuck me George…!"

George smiled.

"It's not my fault that he gets all flustered and stutters…it's cute…"

"Fuck… don't do that to yourself Dude… you need to solve things up… you cannot…don´t fuck with him… it will end badly... you look like everything is ok… but I bet you feel like shit…"

"…no."

"fuck you… c'mon."

George sighed.

"yeah… it's been awful… his wife kicked him out… and I bet it was because of me…"

"you think she found out?"

"I don't know any other reason why she would kick him out… I don't know man…"

"You need to talk…"

"Jeez man… I don't know how many times you've said that…" George said annoyed.

"you need to catch him alone…"

"yeah…"

"We need bonding time!" Jordon exclaimed for everyone to hear. George eyed him suspiciously. "yeah… don't you think guys?"

"I think you're right" Jorel smiled. Dylan agreed.

"Barbecue this weekend?"

"I like that idea" Dylan stated. "like just us six… and beer?"

"hell yeah!"

"where?"

"Johnny's!" Jordon winked.

"What?" George rolled his eyes.

"yeah… you have the fucking house to yourself, Ava is with her mother this weekend… I have Randi at Home…"

"and I have Vanessa…" Jorel agreed.

"and you have a great pool…" Matt interjected.

"it's empty..."

"We'll help you dude…" Dylan offered.

Saturday was hot as hell. During the week Dylan helped him with the pool, and now it was completely functional, with a very happy Matt floating on an inflatable mattress drinking beer.

Jordon was close to the grill, and George was feeling angsty. He had the feeling that the day was gonna be horrible, since he promised Jordon that he would talk to Danny.

Danny arrived with Jorel, bringing more beer and a cake dessert that Vanessa sent.

Jordon tried to get them alone, but it was not working. It looked like Jorel was always interrupting, or George would disappear… Jordon was beginning to get annoyed. But besides that, the day went ok. They had fun, ate and drank a lot. They played crazy games and laughed a lot with silly conversations. But Jordon was worried that George and Danny wouldn't talk. At eleven pm he decided that they needed to be alone, maybe he wasn't thinking straight, but it had to be done.

"Jorel, Vanessa tried to call me…"

"what? When?"

"Right now… I tried to call her, but its off"

Jorel started palming his pockets and panicked when he couldn't find his cellphone.

"Oh fuck, I lost the damn phone…but, but…" he looked around worried.

"It was probably nothing…"

"… now I am worried… must warn Danny…" Jorel hesitated.

"Don't worry about Danny… I'll take him home…he's having fun..." in fact he was, playing pool with a Dylan. Jorel hesitated, pondering.

"I don't know…"

"Let the kid have fun… he's been so down…"

"you're right… ok. Tell him what happened…"

"I will…" Jordon smiled. He waited till Jorel left to take off a white phone from his pocket. "sorry dude" he put the mobile phone in the middle of the couch pillows.

"Was that Jorel?" Danny asked from the pool table.

"He had to go Dan, Vanessa called… don't worry, I'll take you home!" Jordon reassured him. Danny smiled.

"ok, then…"

They kept playing pool a little bit more until Dylan went away with Matt, Anna drove there to get them. Jordon pulled George outside.

"Dude it's now or never…"

"this is your fucking plan? Abandon Danny at my house?"

"No!... it was not the original plan… but you two make everything hard… no pun intended!"

"oh Fuck you…"

"Bye Fuckface… oh and Jorel's cellphone is hidden in your couch…!"

"What?"

Jordon didn't say anything else. Went to his car and left. Leaving George with his heart pounding hard. God this was going to be awkward. He went inside. Danny was in the kitchen. Leaning on the counter, beer can in hand.

"Jordon Left…"

"What? He was my fucking ride!" Danny was surprised.

"I know… but… I'll take you to Jorel…I know you want to… talk…"

Danny looked at him. It was true. They needed to talk. He put his beer can on the counter and crossed his arms. George looked uncomfortable. "so, what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Danny rolled his eyes. "things are tense between us…"

"yeah…"

"yeah?!"

"Did you told Theresa about... us"

Danny hesitated, that 'us' seemed so strange between them.

"No… she saw us… At Jordon's party, in the balcony..."

"Oh… that's why…"

"Yes… that's why she kicked me out…" Danny almost spat out the words. He was angry.

"Listen I…" George mumbled he gave a step forward. Danny leaned back, hesitating. "what?" George stopped, Danny grabbed the collar of his wife-beater.

"what are you doing?" Danny hissed. George noticed how close they were. Damn it. He tried to give a step back, but Danny's hand didn't let go.

"I'm attracted to you… if you haven't noticed…" he muttered.

"Fuck George…"

"… you're going to deny you feel the same?"

"… no." he whispered, he was being cornered, George grabbed the counter and Danny inhaled, feeling like he was in a déjà vu.

"So…" he was in Danny's personal space, he got close to his ear and whispered in a breathing tone "… we should fuck." Danny stopped breathing. Closing his eyes, trying to control his emotions. George's voice was fucking sexy. His breath was touching his neck, sending chills down his spine. "we have… we need, to solve this… to move on… don't you think?"

"Fuck." Danny almost moaned. He felt George's hands on his hips, sliding down. He lifted him sitting him on the counter, opening his legs, wrapping them around his waist. Daniel wanted to kiss him. He grabbed his face, George hesitated and distracted him by pulling his t-shirt up, throwing it to the ground. He caressed his skin in a slow motion, taking a good look at his frame. Danny looked a little uncomfortable. George touched his ribs, going up to his collarbone, neck, stopping at his jaw. Thumb touching his bottom lip. Instinctively Danny opened his mouth, letting the thumb between his lips, George's silver ring hitting his teeth, Danny hesitates, dragging his teeth on his finger sucking slow. George was looking at him with a heated look. God, he was hot. Danny felt butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't believe this was happening without any of them being drunk.

"So…" he murmurs "we spend the night together…and then it's over?... that's what you mean?"

George nods. Mouth slightly open, trying to breathe properly. _Jesus Fucking Christ George_! Danny grabs him, takes off his grey cap, sliding his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to his body tightening his legs around him, George's hands lifted him, moving slow, rubbing himself on him, sucking his shoulder skin, mouthing his jaw. Danny's feet touched the floor, they were moving in a desperate embrace, George was pushing him toward the couch.

"No…" Danny whispered. George froze, looking at him worried he'd done something wrong. "Bed… not the couch…" Danny went towards the stairs. George relaxed, holding him from behind, mouth biting softly his neck. ".. I bet you don't have lube in the living room…" Danny's voice was sexy. George whimpered in his ear.

"Fuck me…" George cursed.

"Oh… Hell yeah…!" Danny hums.


	6. Chapter 6

The bedroom was almost dark, moonlight was peeking through the slits from the window. Danny pushed George who stumbled backwards and his legs hit the bed.

Danny pushed him again, George sat down, looking astonished at him.

"Take off your shoes…"

George obeyed, Nikes and socks off. Danny eyed him, Fuck, he was perfect. He straddled him and pulled his wife-beater. His body was the perfect balance between masculine and sexy, his shoulder muscles moving as he leans on his elbows. Danny traced butterfly tattoos with his fingertips, George's eyes were wide open and fixed on him, he wetted his lips, those amazing looking lips.

"I want you to kiss me…" Danny murmurs in a demanding voice. George grabs him by his hair and gives him an open mouthed filthy kiss on his collarbone, tongue and teeth. Danny moaned, but that wasn't what he meant "I want to taste your tongue." He said so low George almost didn't hear him. Danny pulled him close "fucking kiss me already…"

"Off limits…" George whispered biting his bottom lip.

"Why?" Danny felt frustrated. George covered Danny's mouth with his hand, pleading eyes.

"Please…" he murmured in a pained voice. Danny inhaled. Kissed his hand, embraced him, kissed his chin, observing him, his breath hitched.

Danny felt like everything as a fucking mess. Although he hadn't kissed him on the lips, it was amazing to touch him, to see how he responded to all his touches, it was a bit overwhelming. To see how he was breathing, the soft moans when Danny's blunt nails scratched his shoulder blades.

Danny pushed him until he was flat on the bed, eyes trusting, he fumbled with George's HU belt buckle with shaky hands, taking it off. Pulled his pants revealing dark blue boxers that looked like a second skin. Danny hesitated. He got up, taking in the vision that was George in his underwear, and started to open his own pants, he was starting to feel a little abashed. George must've realized that. He sat up and got closer to Danny, grabbing his jeans.

"Lube?" Danny asks.

"First drawer…" George mumbles, Danny got it, giving him the bottle. George put it on the bed. His hands returned to his waistband.

"George," he said in a breathy voice, when George pushed his jeans down to his knees, thumbing teasingly at the waistband of his briefs. "George, wait- oh, _fuck_ -" me mumbled as George closed his lips around the outline of his erection, his tongue tracing over the already damp fabric.

It wasn't long before he was reduced to monosyllabic gasps as George worked him eagerly through his underwear, hands sliding up and down his thighs, stroking over the quivering muscles in his abdomen as Danny tried to not buck up into the wet warmth of George's mouth.

"George," Danny croaked hoarsely, passing his fingers clumsily trough George's hair. George glanced up, blues eyes bright and Danny suppressed a desperate whine. "C'mon," he said, tilting his hips, pleadingly. "Don't fuck around."

"Thought that's what we were doing," George pouted, but he hooked his thumbs in Danny's briefs and pulls them down. Danny closed his eyes. His skin felt like it was on fire whenever George touched him, and he almost shouted when George's mouth was on him again.

It was so much better without the barrier of cloth, so intense and overwhelming that he had trouble breathing.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" he grabbed his chin. His wet lips looked obscene, too fucking good. Jesus, George was going to be the death of him. He'd better stop him or it would be over soon.

"What?" he asked in a low voice and Danny just chuckled softly as he pushed him to lay on the bed again. He pulled his legs from his pants shoes and socks, and straddled him. Rolling his hips slow, George grabbed his sides, looking at him in an intense stare.

Danny hesitated, and his back hit the bed. George crawled over him with a dangerous predatory look in his eyes. Settling between his legs, hands and mouth exploring without restrictions, Danny closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away ecstatically.

George couldn't believe he had him like this under himself, naked, pale sweaty skin, trying to control his breathing. Danny was too perfect. God, he was so fucking caught in his spell. Every move he made under his hands was sexy, every moan inhaled drove him crazy. His eyes dark with lust, biting his lips trying not to sound loud. George knew he was in trouble; he knew that this night wasn't going to be enough. George bent down and nibbled his throat, sucking his skin. Fuck, he couldn't get enough of him. Their faces were close, Danny's hazel eyes were gentle, his hands were caressing George's shoulders. George moved slow, grabbing the bottle of lube. Danny's eyes widened at the sound of the bottle opening. George hesitated, coating his fingers in lube, then caressing Danny's inner thigh, fingers sliding slow in his skin. Watching Danny's face closely. George moved closer, feeling his body still when he moved his fingers in him.

"Shit…" Danny groaned.

He looked down at Danny's face and what he saw almost sent him into a panic. Danny's eyes were screwed shut tightly, his head thrown back against the pillow and jawline taut. He was obviously clenching his teeth.

"You never…" George mumbled, Daniel's face was flushed and his body trembled when George moved. Danny felt overwhelmed, trying to breathe. George hugged him, distributing soft kisses on his collarbone, he wanted him to feel good, so he kept mouthing his jaw and neck, moving his hand slow, oh, so slow. Observing all his little moves, seeing him trying to relax. His skin felt amazing under his touches, it was so soft. Danny opened his eyes, pupils dilated, biting his bottom lip with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not gonna break, you know…" he whispered in a sensuous low voice. Danny was incredible. **"** _Oh_ " he said, has George moved, eyes screwed shut and mouth open, "—fuck, yes—"  
George drew him even closer, gluing himself to Danny's body. He felt his fingers digging into his back and he liked it, wanting the marks to stay as long as possible.

"One more," Danny moaned whispering, "use one more finger…"  
George did as he was told and looked closely at Danny's face to gauge his reaction, but finger number three went in and Danny just grinned.

"and… you're still too dressed…" he said with that smirk that could kill. George just nodded. Danny moved, his shoulders were marked with bites and small new hickeys and George loved it. He loved to see his perfect skin marked, knowing that he did it. Knowing that when he'll look in the mirror he'll see the bruises and remember how George touched him, how his mouth danced in his skin.

It took George a moment to really concentrate, and it's only when Danny' hands came up to his face that George looked up to find Danny looking at him, irises two wide pools of black, lips bitten red and cheeks pleasantly flushed.

God, he was so fucking lost. George gaped at him, tousled hair, bright eyes, strained muscles, he was practically at his disposal. Fuck! He was so fucking beautiful it hurt.

Danny helped him taking off his boxers, grabbed the lube and smeared his hand with it, feeling the cold liquid. He slid his hand down George's belly, stroking his hard cock, smearing it with lube.

He kissed Danny's jaw as he pulled out his fingers, and suddenly he was there on top of him, making his way between his legs, George closed his eyes, and felt Danny guiding him to his body. George trembled, trying to go slow. They were sliding together as they fell chest to chest, breath to breath. Danny fisted his hands into his hair as George grinds into him.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" George was mumbling, trying to cope with the feeling, he moved his hips slow, Danny's breath hitched, George stilled looking at him with wide blue eyes, bottom lip between his teeth.

"Holy fuck" Danny exclaimed under his breath. He bit down on his lips, eyes shut, and George trembled with the effort of not pushing in a little bit further. "Keep going, don't stop. Don't you fucking stop."

"I don't want to hurt you," George murmured through gritted teeth.

"You're not hurting me…" Danny whispered, George moved again,

"Fuck…!" Danny breathed, his hands scratched George's back.

"I'm not…?... Jesus Danny…" his voice was so hoarse that Danny almost came from the sound. George panted close to Danny's ear.

"…move" Danny ordered in a firm voice, deep need to dominate the man grew larger inside him every second. Fingers dug hungrily in George's shoulders eliciting a strangled cry. It was more erotic than George could have ever imagined, he was drunk off his need for more of this man. George hesitated, lost in his hazel eyes, lips too close to his. George held him, arm passing around his waist, hand on his hipbone. Other hand went to his hair, pulling roughly, contrasting with the smooth moves of his hips. Danny arched his body under him, groaning, exposing his throat, allowing George to bite and kiss him. It was obscene the way he moved, and he did it so unashamedly George was full of wonder. He felt Danny's hands everywhere, sliding down his spine

Danny wrapped his legs around George's waist and rocked his hips, making George gasp at the pleasure of it. Encouraged and on the verge of being unable to control his own movements, George slid back slowly, only to drive into him with one smooth, deliberate motion. Danny moaned, his legs tightening their hold around George. Still thrusting in and out unhurriedly, George leaned his head down and left a line of wet kisses against Danny's neck and shoulder.

A contented sigh left Danny as one of his hands moved down to the bed, his fingers intertwining with George's. George hesitated, Fuck, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to bite his fucking upper lip, suck and explore Danny's mouth with his tongue, he wanted it to be messy and deep and feel his teeth… Damn it!

 _He couldn't._ It was only this night _. Nothing more._

George almost sobbed against Danny's neck and picked up the pace. George realized he wasn't going to last any longer. Danny's sweaty body was fucking sexy, his cries and whimpers sounded so good. It was too good to be true.

"Geor… George…" he mumbled out of breath, nails scratching his back, tongue trying to wet dry quivering lips. "I've been thinking about this," Danny panted, "so fucking much. You have no idea how long I wanted this… you. You fucking me into the mattress. Or the floor, or on the fucking bus… or… oh fuck…, yeah, _there_ … Holy fuck…"

 _Jesus Fucking Christ Danny._

George moves became more out of control, he growled, gripping Danny's hipbones, it crossed his mind that it would probably leave his hand prints. Danny rolled his hips, his eyes were filled with lust. Danny let his hands fall behind his head grabbing the pillow, grunting, as George fucked deeper, faster and with purpose;

It was too much; George was trying to control his breath as he came he came hard. Pleasure flooded his senses, spreading to his every limb, all the way to his fingertips and toes. Each wave of pleasure made George snap his hips in shallow thrusts. Each thrust made Danny gasp, almost struggling for breath, it was all too intense.

George's head was spinning and his body shook with ecstasy, he knew Danny was close, he moved his hands to his flushed dick and jerked him to the same rhythm of his thrusts, making Danny almost scream as his orgasm hit him as a hurricane. He was more than beautiful, muscles moving strained as he arched his body, with his mouth agape, as he grabbed George by his shoulders, coming in spasms between their chests.

They were quiet for a few moments. Catching their breaths, George was starting to worry if he was crushing Danny.

George tried to move. Danny didn't let him. Holding him close, saying something that came out muffled against George's collarbone. He was afraid this was ending. Why was everything so damn hard? George lifted his head.

"Wanna take a shower?" he mumbled. Danny hesitated, George was looking at him with soft eyes, his post-orgasmic look was incredible.

"… you don't want me to go?" Danny's voice was unsure.

"We have till morning… go take a shower… there's towels on the drawer…I'm gonna change the sheets… and I'll join ya…" he kissed Danny on the shoulder.

Danny half smiled. His legs were wobbly. George laughed when Danny tried to walk. Danny flipped him his middle finger as he walked in the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at the mirror. Danny looked like he just walked from a fight. He went for the shower; the hot water was welcome in his sore body.

George felt his chest empty. What the fuck was he doing? He got up and pulled the sweaty sheets from the bed, and grabbed a set of clean ones from the wardrobe. He knew right there that all of this was too much, he felt like crumbling inside.

He heard the water starting. He finished with the sheets and went for the bathroom, he could see Danny's body under the water spray through the glass. George looked at the mirror, Fuck, he looked miserable. He entered the shower, Danny looked at him over his shoulder. George couldn't stop thinking of how perfect he was, how perfect he looked. George hugged him from behind, feeling the water hot on his skin. He kissed his nape and sighed. He was so fucked up. There was no point of return.

"Danny, I…." he mumbled. Nothing came out.

Danny didn't know what to think. The shower with him was perfect.

The blue sheets were soft and smelled so good. Danny felt so tired and sleepy. George laid in front of him, very close, eyes searching. Danny sighed.

"I really want to kiss you…" he mumbled.

"yeah… but you will not…"

"why?"

"It will make things harder…" George's voice was sorrowful. Danny hesitated, but embraced him in a tight hug. Kissing his shoulder. It already was hard. It fucking hurt. Danny kissed his collarbone, tongue swirling in his skin. George whimpered, eyes sad. Foreheads touched. George closed his eyes, trying to memorize the smell of Danny's skin, the feeling of his body so close was overwhelming, God he felt so hollow. He wanted to deny it, but what he was feeling on his chest was scary. This wasn't supposed to happen. Feelings. Feelings were always dangerous. This was supposed to be a one-night stand. George held him closer, he felt so confused.

He knew that it was over in the morning. He would never hold him again naked in a bed. He would never make love to him again. _Fuck!_ He would never fuck him again.

George wondered if Danny was feeling the same.

Danny was falling apart, he was now looking at the ceiling, feeling George's trembling hands as his arms closed around his body. George was warm, and Danny felt cold. This was not happening. He wanted time to stop. He wanted to never get out of his bed, and his embrace. Danny looked at him.

He looked sad, eyes closed in a relaxed stance, calm breathing. Mouth perfect. God, he felt the urge to kiss him. He got even closer to him, breaths mixing. George opened his gray-blue eyes, little sad smile on his lips. Danny got closer. George's smile disappeared, his face was now so serious it was scary. Danny licked his own lips, eyes fixed on George's mouth. George didn't move, wide eyes. Danny was now millimeters from his mouth. George closed his eyes, parting lips. Danny hesitated.

 _Fuck – he couldn't do it._

He felt like he was doing something wrong. Danny kissed his chin, his jaw. George sighed, opening his now wet eyes. Danny leaned up, supporting himself on one elbow. George passed his hands on his back. Fingertips caressing him. Danny inhaled. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him so hard! But he was going to respect him. If George didn't want it, he had to deal with it.

Danny cuddled to his body, he was feeling sleepy.

"is it true?... what you said?"

Danny faltered at the sound of his low voice.

"What?"

"that you thought about this… about… wanting… me?"

"Yes…" he simply answered.

George stayed quiet. Danny was so tired. He fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Jorel was worried, he arrived home and Vanessa was nowhere to be seen. He was fucking worried, and without his cellphone he couldn't do anything but wait. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television, but he couldn't concentrate, maybe he had drunk too much, and he was so tired and fucking sleepy.

Jorel woke up with Vanessa calling him softly.

"Oh babe… you slept on the couch…" she smiled at him. Jorel kissed her sweetly. He noticed light from outside, it was morning.

"I don't… well… I don't… oh! OH!" and he remembered why he slept on the couch. "where were you?"

"What?... I told you yesterday… I went to Reese's house… with Anna and Randi, we had a girls' party…"

"oh yeah… I remember of course…" and he told her what happened with Jordon, and why he didn´t call.

"Well, let me tell you Jordon is fucking weird… I don't know why he told you I called you… or him, when I didn't…" Vanessa shook her head in a confused move.

"yeah…. I don't know either…" Jorel was feeling so fucking tired. "I'm gonna call him… this is weird… and Danny didn't arrive…"

"yeah, do that… Reese gave me some of Dan's stuff… clothes and stuff…"

"Oh finally… dude's arms have been stretching my fucking shirts!" Jorel sighed. Vanessa laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

"So…" her voice was now serious "Reese told me stuff…."

Jorel looked at her. Oh Fuck.

"yeah?"

"yeah… about Danny Boy…"

"Oh?" Jorel hesitated. Shit, shit, shit.

"… He told you not to tell me?" her voice was understanding. Jorel sighed. Thank lord Vanessa was awesome.

"He told me not to tell anyone…" he shook his head. Vanessa was wide eyed.

"So what do you think about Danny cheating on Reese with Johnny?" she said as a matter of fact. Jorel ran his hands over his face.

"Wrong… so wrong… and he knows it…" he sighed, eyed her, Vanessa had a disapproval face on.

"I always thought they were strange…" she said.

"Strange?"

"yeah… George took a bit to befriend him… don't you think…"

"Well, George is… George…"

"And it always bugged me, you know… when Danny got drunk or high and started being his mushy self, telling everybody 'I love yous'… and George always seemed so pissed at him, you know…"

"I don't know Vanessa… George is a pissed off guy…" Jorel was confused. Girls were weird man. "you think they had a thing before…"

"No-not like that! I think… George has a crush on Danny since forever… although, I bet he won't admit it… and Danny well, Danny didn't have it at first… being married and stuff… but you know that Danny always goes and teases George when he is high…"

"I don't know… that seems a bit far-fetched…"

"Maybe… but it happened… and Reese, she's a fucking mess… she cried a lot you know…" Vanessa was sad for her friend.

"yeah… it's fucked up…"

"And George…"

"He doesn't know I know…" Jorel hesitated. "and Danny almost didn't tell me…"

"What?"

"yeah… when he was telling me… he danced around who it was…"

"Maybe…You should talk to George… God, this is messed up…"

"yeah…. But… nothing happened… nothing serious… it was a drunken mistake… Dan said they made out…and …. nothing more…"

"Are you sure?" Vanessa was doubting. "Are you sure it's not more serious than that?"

"Yeah"

"Reese is convinced Danny's in love with George… and if that's true, I don't know… but… well, you know George… he will ruin It, eventually…"

"Oh C'mon…" Jorel whispered, but he knew she was a little bit right, George Ragan had a talent to mess things up, because sometimes he was impulsive, then he would regret it, and ended up hurting people and himself in the process. Jorel knew that this situation with Danny could worsen. He prayed silently to every God and saint for nothing to happen. They didn't need more drama in the band.

Should he talk with George? No. he couldn't break Danny's trust.

"Do you think Danny is in love with him?"

"No… I mean…I'm not sure… Hell..."

"I see… well… You should call Jordon…" she handed him her pink phone with a smile.

"Thank you Babe…" he said in a small voice.

"Do you have any idea where you left your cellphone?"

"No…" Jorel dialed Jordon's number, and waited until Jordon answered the phone, and it took an eternity.

" _Hello?"_ his voice was muffled and sleepy.

"Where's Danny?" Jorel asked. Hoping he was at Jordon's home.

" _What?"_

"Jordon… Danny's with you?" Jorel almost pleaded. Worried as fuck.

" _What? What the fuck? What time is it?"_

"I don't know… is Danny with you?"

" _Danny?... he is not at your place?"_ Jordon's voice was unsure. Jorel started to panic.

"No… he's not with you?"

" _No..."_

"What the fuck, Jordon! Where the fuck is he?"

"… _I left him at George's… George said he would give him a ride to your house… and it's closer than…"_

Jorel was aghast, oh shit. This was not happening.

"Oh fuck me Jordon… I trusted you man."

" _What?"_ Jordan was not understanding Jorel's worries. " _Wait… Danny's not with you?"_ Jorel heard some rustling and then Jordon's voice came back " _Jesus… it's eleven in the morning…"_

Jorel hesitated. He was almost sure Jordon knew about them.

"What do you know?"

" _What?"_ Jordon almost screamed.

"what do you know?"

" _stuff…"_

"you know stuff…" Jorel tried.

" _I know stuff"_

"I know stuff…" great, now they were sounding like parrots.

" _Oh… oh you know stuff… is it the same thing I know?"_

"I don't know…. I cannot read minds dude… but I think you made a big mistake, leaving Danny at George's…"

" _Oh Fuckity fuck…"_

"George told you?"

" _Yeah… Danny told you…"_

"What were you thinking by leaving him alone…?"

" _Well… he is a grown up man… they both are… they needed to talk, man…"_

Jorel hears someone knocking at the door. Vanessa went to get it.

Danny stepped inside. His face weirdly blank.

"I'll call you back…" Jorel murmured. Hanging up the cell phone. Looking dead serious at Danny. "How much did you fucked up?"

"All the way…" his voice was firm, face impassive. Jorel feared all was wrong and there was no turning back.

He moved slow. Bed cozy and warm. George's arm around his waist felt amazing. Danny was feeling lazy, his body was fucking sore and he didn't want to move. He opened his eyes, the dim light from the window was enough to see properly. George's face was on the crook of his neck, Danny caressed his shoulder, he moved, blue eyes soft. He smiled softly. Turning his body to him, he caressed his face, hazel eyes so warm. Danny touched him on the cheek, thumb moving on his jaw. Fingertips sliding to his lips. George kissed his fingers, palm, and wrist. But then he stopped, Danny saw him tense. George let go of his arm and sat up on the bed, turning, putting his feet on the floor.

Danny was now looking at his back. He looked at his own wrist, weirded out. And then he came back to reality. The thin lines of her name seemed out of place. Danny huffed. _Oh Fuck._

George felt like he was trembling. _This was a fucking mistake._ He tried to calm himself down, breathing slow, before looking over his shoulder.

"You hungry?" he asked the most monotone tone he could make "… I have to... go out, and…"

"Oh… ok." Danny hesitated. He sat up. And he wanted to reach for him, George looked far away in thoughts.

"So… we're… done?" Danny's voice was strangled.

"Yep." George couldn't believe in how steady his voice was.

"Ok…" Danny mumbled. Feeling slightly ashamed. "So… no more tension between us… you think that…" God this was awkward, more awkward than what he anticipated.

"Yeah… it's all good Danny… all of this was… enlightening…" he gave a half smirk, knowing he must look like a fucking asshole. "So… do you need a ride?"

"No… I'll grab a cab…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I…" Danny felt weird. He fixed his eyes on George. George was definitely playing him. He felt stupid. Oh so stupid.

"I'll take you to Jorel's house…" George got up, walking naked to the bathroom.

Danny was quiet. The fuck was he doing? The fuck? George was clearly mocking him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was starting to panic. He was ruining his marriage for nothing, letting lust cloud his mind. He was a fucking mess. He got up and grabbed his clothes. Dressing in a hurry. He went for the kitchen where he knew his shirt was. He put it on and when he turned to the door, George was standing there, dressed up, hands in his pockets, grey cap on his head. Danny felt like punching him.

Danny didn't say anything. He got closer to him. George hesitated.

"This wasn't only enlightening to you…" Danny said. "I don't know but I…"

"…Great." George said. "Look Danny, I don't know what you thought… but…"

"Really?!" Danny was pissed. "You motherfuckin cold bastard."

George froze, _what? Noooo, he was misunderstanding… don't just stand there George, looking dumbly at him. Say something! Say that seeing her name on his wrist pissed you off, but…_

"I spend the night in your fucking bed, and you…!" Danny stopped George train of thought. George bit his lip, seeing Danny exasperated.

"You…" _don't regret it?_ He wanted to ask. But George was mute. And when George found his voice he couldn't believe what came out: "It's over… it's morning…" His voice was low. Danny faltered.

"what?... I mean..."

"This was a mistake… you've been telling me that all along… and yesterday… well…" George said, Danny's face was serious. Jaw clenched. It was for the best. Danny was still married after all. It was really a mistake, and Theresa didn't deserve all this. Scarlett didn't deserve this.

"Oh I see… well then, fuck you." Danny pushed him roughly off his way and stormed out, slamming the front door. George hesitated. But he didn't move. He let Danny go. It was really for the best. A mistake… a mistake that left a sweet taste on his mouth. Oh he was so fucked up. Really, really fucked.

George opened the door, it was already late in the afternoon. Jordon had a pack of beer in his hands, he entered, went for the kitchen and put the beers on the fridge bringing two with him to the living room where George sat down on the couch, Jordon sat in front of him on the small table, opening a can of beer.

"So… Dan is at Jorel's…"

"What?"

"I was at the phone with Jorel when Danny arrived home… yeah… so…"

"Don't worry… everything is fine!" George said.

"You look like shit Johnny" Jordon observed.

"Oh fuck… ok." He buried his face on his hands, elbows on knees. Shoulders trembling. "I fucked up… fucked up so hard…"

"You slept with him…" Jordon's voice was soft, he patted George's shoulder awkwardly. "and now you are mad at each other and don't talk anymore kinda problem?"

George peered at him.

"No… he probably will be back to his wife and everything will be fine…"

"You're not fine…" Jordon said, hesitating as his hand patted his grey cap. George's head stayed low and he didn't answer. "so… you wanna tell me exactly what happened?"

"there's nothing to tell…" his tone was serious.

"Ok. You know that Jorel knows…"

"… well… yeah…I know him for too long, not to notice the way he has been looking at me every time Danny's in the room…" George sighed. "Dan must have asked him not to tell…"

"look I need to know, what happened… I left him there for you to talk… and…"

"I lost it…" he shrugged. Jordan was not surprised. George had the tendency to be impulsive. "he was there in my fucking kitchen… looking all pretty and shit…"

Jordon noticed how he clenched his jaw. Oh he was so fucked!

"Dude… you were supposed to talk…and not jump in his pants…"

"Fuck you… I knew it… but." George was very frustrated. "I know I fucked up… ok? I know."

Jordon hesitated. Staring at George.

"I bet it wasn't all your fault… he was there, and he didn't stop it either… so…" he gave a sip on his can. "so… tell me."

"He's pissed at me… very pissed I must say…"

"why?... the night didn't go well?" Jordon smirked.

"no… it went good…" George shook his head. "too good to be true, you know… and… I fucked it up… it was my fault Jordon… I panicked… and I said things… and I hurt him…"

"Jesus George… but how…"

"yeah… I know… it was a horrible idea… "George covered his face in shame "it was supposed to be a one-night stand… a one-time thing just to…"

"oh fuck you guys… you serious?"

"yeah…"

Jordon made a sound of disapproval, shaking his head.

"goddamn it… and you're telling me he agreed?... fuck me! You guys are so fucking stupid… you both are head over heels for each other!..."

George just shrugged, looking sad.

"he belongs with Reese and their daughter…"

"don't fuck with me… Danny belongs wherever he wants… if he thinks that being with Reese is not working, it's not you who decides…"

"I didn't... c'mon… Ava…" he murmured.

"ok… I know it's not easy… but she will grow up, and she will understand why you and Asia are not together… George, we cannot constrain our life for our kids… there are sacrifices that cannot be made… kids grow up eventually… and then it's too late…" Jordon's voice was dead serious. He crushed the beer can in his hand. "and I think that you guys are making a mistake…"

"yeah… it doesn't matter…it's over."

"Sorry to sound insensitive, but do you think it will be hard to work with him?"

"only at first…I guess…"

"damn it George… and leaving you two alone to talk does not work…"

"yeah…" George looked miserable.

"you love him." Jordon stated, George rolled his eyes at Jordon, shaking his head. "fuck you damn it… you should be together…"

"what?"

"You should be together… you should date him… take him out… make out with him…"

"What?!"

"C'mon Johnny… tell me you wouldn't like that…."

"it doesn't matter Jordon…" George hesitated, and mumbled: "he has her name tattooed on his wrist…"

Jordon knew that. Hell. Everyone knew that. He nodded at George and gave him a beer.


End file.
